


An Incomplete Poetic Record of Sylvain Gautier's Pining

by PhD_ChefBoyardee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Pining, Poetry, Poetry fic, Suggestive Themes, idk what to tag this, sorry im a homestuck, sylvain pov, the sword is a metaphor ;), whoops its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhD_ChefBoyardee/pseuds/PhD_ChefBoyardee
Summary: its a poemits sylvixwhat more do you want from me
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 9





	An Incomplete Poetic Record of Sylvain Gautier's Pining

You weave in and out of my sight in the night

Your tendons twitch beneath your skin

Warm and firm

Pulled taught over movement

A jump

You lunge into battle

Ink spills from your crown instead of blood

I sigh relief

Your blade has blinded many men

Yet none so much as I 

My eyes roll into darkness

With swords pressed against my flesh

I cry out

Good sir, how cruel you are

How I crave your cut 

Your tongue is sharper than your teeth

Than your sword

How you wound me

Do it more

Piercing yellow gleams in the darkness

Inhuman as the beast you hunt

Cold and stern and watchful 

A bird of prey, a wild cat

Still I can't seem to stop myself

I try and try to tame you

Win your favor

Soften your gaze

Grant me a smile, I beg you

I need to know there's land beneath the ice


End file.
